gysoufandomcom-20200214-history
Creek Crosser
Creek is an average attorney, who takes any case that he gets. He strives for his clients freedoms, whether doing so is right or wrong is for the judge to eventually decide. He's been nicknamed the Tech Attorney and is referred to as such from time to time for his almost obnoxious use of various devices in the solving of his cases. His family is involved in some degree of spiritual and magical activity, though it's usually spoken of crudely by Creek. He's also proven to be both over confident and easy to kick around, depending on the situation and how much sleep he's had. IC Information Identity *'Name': Creek T. Crosser *'Nicknames': Creeker Crackers, Creeko, Creeky, Creeker Cakes *'Age': Twenty-something (Time travel fucks that AGE thing up) *'Race': Human *'Gender': Male *'Marital' Status: Widower/Single *'DoB': February 13th *'Birth' Place: New York (In a warp heavy area) *'Residence': Durem, but often travels away for days at a time *'Accent': He attempts to suppress his accent(s) but if he's not paying attention Brooklyn-ese *'Occupation': Attorney, Inventor, Pokémon Trainer/Pokéthlete *'Social Class': Nerd and Party animal *'Economic Clas's: Lives Middle was born Upper *'Alignment': Bounces between Chaotic Good and Chaotic Neutral Basic Stats (Out of 10) *'Agility': 9 *'Speed': 7 *'Strength': 7 *'Defense': 4 *'Evasiveness': 9 *'Dexterity': 8 *'Intelligence': 8 *'Skill': 9 *'Abilities': Creek is very good at watching and learning, picking up new skills rather quickly. Despite feigning ignorance, he's very good at piecing things together, once he has enough evidence. He's also good at forging bonds with people and various creatures. *'Hobbies & Talents': Creek is known as the tech attorney, he often carries around his laptop and surfs the web for no real purpose but to cure temporary boredom. He's recently taking up competing in Pokéthlons and has trained many different Pokémon in a short amount of time. *'Weaknesses': Despite his love of the beach, Creek hates going too far under water as it brings up painful memories. If he undergoes too much stress he reverts to an emotionless uncaring husk of his normal self. *'Fears': Deep waters, Losing Mal, Angel!Fran(Possibly a hallucination?), an Angry Aoi, an Angry Rikku, people bringing up past relationships Social Standings *'Friends': Most anyone *'Rivals': None, not even in court or Pokéthlons *'Enemies': None *'Crush': Kynia *'Known relatives': Cyndy Crosser (Mother, age unknown), Ciro Crosser (Father, age unknown), Caren Crosser (Sister, age unknown), Dr. Colin Crosser ( Brother, 26) Physical information *'Height': 5'10" *'Weight': 120lbs *'Build': Skinny *'Skin Color': Dark Skinned/Tanned *'Hair Color': Grey *'Eye Color': Grey/Blue *'Other bodily features': He has a scar on his left cheek that he often covers up with *ahem* makeup. *'Attire': Anything and everything, has even been known to crossdress (usually for bets) *'Items & Weapons': Laptop, Pokeballs, Apricorn Shaker, lighter, a purple sippy cup, revolver, and an assortment of other items that he changes between and pulls out of his pockets. Back Story To be edited Pokemon Team Missy Missy is a Misdreavus that found her way onto Isle De Gambino and followed Creek for a time. Once she finally revealed herself, Creek asked Mal Jenkins to battle her, once she was weak enough Creek caught her in a homemade Pokeball. As such she became Creeks starter and loyal partner. Her niche on the team is to help trap and catch Pokemon. Snook Snook is a Sableye that was a gift from Lory Jenkins. He's often very scared of meeting new people and breaks the ice by attempting to stuff things he deems as safe into his mouth. He's recently been taught how to use 'Gravity' in preperation for a showdown with Giratina, though he and Creek have been training to use it in 'new and inventive' ways. His niche in the team is to take hits while a strategy is formulated, playing to his strength of having 'no natural weaknesses. Though Creek isn't keen on using Snook like that often. Shijin Shijin is a lazy Torkoal that scarcely cares about his surroundings. It was a gift from a man who claims to work at the Safari Zone and was given to Creek after having him find several Pokemon that he wished to see and finding several items that he told Creek to keep. Shijin is possibly the strongest Pokemon Creek has on his main team, but he has yet to be relied on in battle. He's usually just used for heat while Creek is out in the cold. Batyr Batyr is a young and active Phanpy. He's keen on attacking any opponent Creek sets up for him and takes on all challengers. After losing to a Pichu belonging to Meowe in a mock contest battle, Batyr has made the Pichu a rival. Pokemon in storage Rattata A Pokemon Creek caught while forming his Pokéthlon team. It's very fast, but he hasn't used it outside of Pokéthlons. Golbat He caught it as a Zubat by accident while flailing around in a cave. By time he got out of the cave it had already evolved. He hasn't used it again since then. Poliwhirl Another Pokemon he caught for his Pokéthlon team. He hopes to one day evolve it into Poliwrath. Magikarp A Pokemon he caught while fishing. He plans to train it. One day. Really. Sentret Yet another member of Creeks Pokéthlon team. Sentrets tail can easily crush a stack of bricks. Mareep A Pokemon he caught simply because it was 'far too adorable to ignore'. He sometimes brings it out and goes on walks with it. Aipom A switch in for his Pokéthlon team, it is both fast and powerful, but tires quickly. Befriended Pokemon Lapras A Lapras belonging to a crewman of the S.S. Anne, after helping the crewman out Lapras is sometimes lent to Creek when he needs to go out to sea in Johto. Released/Traded Ekans Creek had an Ekans, but after it attempted to eat the egg Batyr hatched from as well as Batyr himself, Creek released it. Fearow Despite Creek getting Shijin 'no strings attached', he traded his Fearow to make things fair between the two. OOC Trivia *Creek does not have a middle name, only a middle initial. T. *Creek often lies and says he's not aware of a series or character when he actually does, this is to avoid accidental brain breakage. *Creek had an internship at G-Corp and left, not because of a scandal but because he spotted his mom during a night shift. *He's aware of how to travel the multi-verse and often invokes various tropes for the sake of possibly ending up on tvtropes.org. *He was once a hero known as The Durem Spider, but quit after several heros secret identities were revealed at once. (To eachother, not the public)